


Inebriated.

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Incest, Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older brother Levi and his younger sister Eren attend a party at Erwin's separately but wind up together.  She just wants to kiss her brother like a woman kisses a man.  Things get a bit heated and soon Eren's hovering over the toilet bowl, dry heaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: Inebriated"
> 
> This story involves incest. It is something that came to me and asked to be written. It's hard to love someone so much and not want to share everything with them. Being siblings, the taboo is there for a reason. If the parents are too closely related, the baby is much more likely to have birth defects and/or die. 
> 
> I don't mean to trigger anyone with this one shot. Please proceed with caution.

Levi is bored. Yes, his friend Erwin throws great parties. Yes, the music doesn't suck and there is plenty to drink. Yes, Levi already has a few under his belt but he's still bored. Erwin had said he'd invite some hot chicks for Levi to peruse. Yes, there were quite a few that interest him, but again no one strikes him as exceptionally interesting. 

That is until one tall blonde beauty walks through the door. “Holy...” Levi thinks to himself. Now this is someone he'd like to get to know better. Levi makes his way over to the woman. She glances at him. Then moves away from him. “Ah, the chase is on,” he says to himself as the tall blonde moves toward the back hall where the bedrooms are. A small smile touches Levi's lips. He wonders if she knows she is trapped? Not likely. He moves in for the pounce.

“I'm Levi.”

She gives him a bored expression like she isn't impressed...”Ooo, playing hard to get!” Levi thinks.

He moves in closer. “And you are?”

“Not interested,” the woman says as she moves even further down the hall. 

“You've piqued my interest, Not Interested,” he replies like that is her name.

She rolls her eyes and says, “What do you want, little man?”

Normally, that would offend him but tonight, with a few drinks in him, Levi laughs saying, “Don't you know the best things come in small packages?” He sees her smile at that as though she's trying to stay stoic but failing miserably.

“I want to kiss you, deeply like lovers” the woman admits quickly and Levi's eyes betray his interest. He opens the door to the guest bedroom, looks to see if anyone is watching, then pulls her inside. Once the door is locked, he traps her up against the wood. He presses his body against her smooth curves. Oh, yes, she is worth waiting for.

He doesn't kiss her right away. Instead, he lets his hands do the work, exploring her body. “You're very fit,” he admits pleasantly.

“I work out,” she adds in her deep, sensuous voice.

“There is more than one way to 'work out',” Levi adds suggestively. 

“Kiss me,” she demands as his eyes search her own. Levi leans in, plucks her lower lip with his teeth, then brushes his tongue against her teeth asking permission to enter. She opens her mouth just enough for him to enter. Oh, she taste so sweet, so wonderfully ready for what he needs.

He caresses her wrist then pulls her toward the bed. This is the first time he feels her hesitate. “Come,” he says urging her to follow him.

She moves with him and he notices that her pulse has spiked. 

“You're over eighteen, right?” he asks. She nods and he climbs on the bed, beckoning her to follow. Again, she hesitates. “We won't do anything you're not comfortable with,” Levi encourages.

“I just want to kiss you,” she says again. 

“Of course, Not Interested...”

“Jennifer,” she adds. “Call me 'Jennifer'.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady,” Levi offers smoothly. He caresses her cheek and she relaxes into his palm. “Lie down, Jennifer. It will make it easier for us to kiss.”

She does as he bids. Levi kisses her softly, lovingly, and she savors his touch. He moves over her neck as she becomes enchanted by his gentleness. They kiss for a long time, each feeling the heat and yearning of the other. Levi moves his hand up under her shirt, noting she's not wearing a bra. He plucks her nipple to tease her and she grabs his wrist saying, “Just kiss me.” He nods and smooths his hand down her side, over her hip. 

Their tongues become entangled and she begins to lose herself in the moment. She spreads her legs automatically and he takes this as a sign to proceed. His hand reaches up to pull her pants down and he fingers her. Their kisses become so heated, she doesn't realize they've become entangled in each others limbs. He reaches up and caresses her breast again, hungry for a taste. She arches her back and he takes that as his cue. His mouth sucks on her mounds as his teeth tenderly pluck at her nipples. She tries to push him away saying, “No, please, we can't. Just kiss me.”

“I want you,” he adds hungrily. “I will have you,” he states firmly while caressing the folds between her legs. 

“Levi, stop. We can't...”

He smiles at that saying, “I've been waiting for you forever, sweet Jennifer. Don't deny me now that I've finally found you.” Oh, his lips are so persuasive. His hands so eager. His body so ready...

With a weak plea, she tries once more to dissuade him, but Levi is too inebriated to care. He slides himself up inside of her sweet, tender hole and leaves more than one deposit. “I love you,” he murmurs the second time he cums. She knows it's true, but for a much different reason than he realizes.

* * *  
(Two months later.)

“What's the hold up?” Levi shouts.

“I'm coming. Geez, give me a chance,” Eren states.

“I swear, girl, you get slower every day! Did you take your vitamins?”

“Yes, brother hen,” she teases. “Lord, you sure are demanding this evening.”

“That's because you're making us late again, sister dearest. If you would get your lazy ass moving a bit faster, we'd actually get there on time. I just know you're going to be late to your own funeral!”

“That's a good thing, isn't it?” Eren questions quickly.

“Alright, you got me there,” Levi relinquishes, “but come on already.”

They hear a horn blow and Eren chimes, “That's Armin. Come on, Levi. You're holding us up.”

Levi just rolls his eyes. When they reach the car, Levi sees a dark haired man riding 'shot gun' and asks, “Who's he?”

“That's Jean,” Eren adds.

"Shaun?”

“No, Jean,” Eren offers again noting the distaste on her brother's lips. Jean has a furrowed brow, shit-brown eyes, and a murderous look. 

“Looks friendly,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“Don't.”

“What?”

“Just don't,” Eren states again.

“Come on you two,” Armin shouts. They slip into the back seat and the four of them head to the Killer Konvix concert in Trost.

Levi is surprised when he enjoys the concert just as much as the kids. He thought he'd feel old and out of place but with so much enthusiasm and questionable, possibly 'illegal' smoke floating about, he's relaxed enough to enjoy himself. After a moment, he realizes Eren's not by his side any longer. He sees his sister about five seats over heading for the isle. “Hey,” he shouts, “where you going?”

“Bathroom,” she shouts back and he just nods. During the second set, Levi realizes his sister's been gone a long time. He's about to go look for her but his favorite song is starting and he doesn't want to miss it.

After the concert, the three men find Eren laying in the backseat of Armin's grandfather's car. “Hey, kid, you missed a great performance,” Levi chides.

“Oh, all that smoke and heat...I just needed to get out of there,” Eren says softly.

“It's okay, Eren,” Armin states. “I'll get you home safely.”

“Thanks, Armin,” she adds with a grateful smile.

When they reach the house, Eren is leaning against Levi's shoulder. She's in a twilight sleep so Levi carries her into the house saying, “Night, Armin, Sheen. Thanks.”

Jean just rolls his eyes. No one ever gets his name right on the first try. 

* * *  
(Three months after Erwin's party)

“Good Lord, Eren, what did you eat?” Levi asks as he sees her run for the bathroom for the second time that morning.

“No idea,” she says as she hovers over the toilet and dry heaves.

“Come on. I'm taking you to see Hanji!” Levi demands as concern clouds his features.

Thankfully, the trip is short 'cause Eren needs to use the bathroom the moment Levi pulls into the driveway. She makes it just in time, but feels miserable just the same. Hanji's an easy going person so having her friends just kind of bust in to her apartment is not a problem. “Hey, Levi. What's up?” Hanji asks.

“Eren's been puking her guts up. I think it's something she ate. Could you check her over for me?”

“Of course,” Hanji adds always happy to help out a friend. Her lover Moblit stumbles toward the kitchen with a yawn. Hanji moves closer to Levi saying, “He's got clinicals so he's sort of a zombie right now.”

Levi just nods remembering how Hanji was spaced out during her clinicals a few years back. Eren finally reemerges to take a seat near Hanji. The first thing she does is take her temperature. She's a bit hot but that could be from her episode just now. Hanji probes her neck, feeling to see if Eren's lymph nodes are swollen. No, they seem fine. She looks down her throat, in her ears...nothing. Hanji looks at Eren saying, “Do you mind if I take some blood?”

“For food poisoning,” Eren asks.

“Well, I'd like to rule out a couple of things,” Hanji offers.

“Let her, Eren. After what happened to mom...”

Eren looks at Levi. Shit, if cancer runs in their family... “Alright,” Eren says finally.

Hanji lays out a whole mess of tubes. Eren's eyes flash to Levi's quickly but his face only shows concern for his little sister. She smiles at that and offers Hanji her arm. “Go ahead and siphon me,” she adds bravely. 

Once they're done with the exam, Hanji states, “I'll have the results in a couple of days. Just relax and I'll call you if anything needs rechecking.”

“No problem. Take care,” Eren replies. 

Levi waits for Eren to leave the room before saying, “If it's bad, Hanji, contact me directly.”

“Absolutely, Levi. I know how much she means to you.”

* * *  
(A week later)

Levi comes home to find the house a mess. “What the...Eren?”

He doesn't know what's going on but he finally hears crying coming from the bathroom. 

“Eren, what's wrong?” Levi asks through the wooden door. He hears a scuffle like she's trying to pull herself together. “Eren?”

“Go away,” she says quickly. “I'm...I'm busy.”

“Eren, I heard you crying. What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Go away!”

“Eren, open this door right now!” Levi demands.

“No, I'm...indisposed,” she tries again to get rid of him.

“Eren, the house is a mess and you're crying. If you don't open this door, I'll break it down,” Levi states firmly.

He hears a soft click as the lock is opened. Slowly he opens the door to find Eren sitting on the toilet lid, hunched over a bag of used tissues. 

“Baby sister, what's got you so upset?”

Slowly, Eren says, “I heard from Hanji.” That immediately terrifies Levi. 

He pulls out his phone and speed dials her. “Dr. Zoe,” she says professionally.

“Hanji, it's Levi. Eren's a mess. What's the prognoses?”

“Levi, it's not a bad thing...really, but I'm going to let her tell you,” Hanji adds cryptically. 

“Come on, four-eyes, you know I'm not in the mood for games.”

“Levi, this is something she'll have to tell you herself. I'm here for both of you, but she needs to ease you into this,” Hanji reaffirms. “I have to go.”

“Fuck,” he hisses when their call disconnects.

Sighing, Levi walks into the kitchen to make some tea. Eren slowly emerges from the bathroom and takes a seat at the kitchen counter. Levi glances at her but allows her to open up at her own pace. “Levi,” she says slowly. “I'm...I'm pregnant.”

Levi freezes for a moment while processing this new information. “I'll kill him,” he hisses through clenched teeth. 

“No, you won't,” Eren states flatly.

“If he doesn't marry you...”

“He can't marry me,” Eren adds simply.

This infuriates Levi even more as he says, “What? Is he already married? I'll kill him twice! Is it Armin? That little shit. Or that Shaun guy?”

“Jean and no, it's neither of them.”

“Don't lie for him, Eren!”

“I'm not. I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet. Both Armin and Jean are gay...and dating each other.”

Levi looks at his sister. That he didn't know. “Who then?”

“I can't tell you until I know you won't kill him,” Eren says defiantly.

“You can and will tell me who the shit is,” Levi states.

“Swear to me that no matter what I say, you won't hurt him.”

“Why are you defending him, Eren? The fucker got you pregnant!”

“Yes, but it wasn't his fault...”

“What the fuck? Seriously? Oh, so his dick just accidentally found its way inside you? Eren, please. There's no such thing as an accidental insemination, okay? Now, who is he?”

“Promise me,” she insists while crossing her arms over her chest.

Levi's eyes burn into hers. The fucker's going to pay for turning his little sister against him. “Fine, I won't kill him,” Levi states thinking that the guy could still have an 'accident' of his own.

“Do you remember a few years back when I asked you to kiss me like a man kisses a woman?” Eren asks.

“Of course! I told you no then and I'll tell you no again. You're my sister not my fucking wife!”

“Well, I went to this party a few months back and met this guy...”

“I'll kill him,” Levi says again knowing some drunk asshole fucked his sister at some lame-ass party.

“Levi...”

“Go on,” he says while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, I didn't go as me.”

“What?”

“I went as someone else,” she says.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Eren?”

“I met a man. I told him a fake name. I said I only wanted to kiss him since he's someone I have loved forever...”

“You just met the guy? How can you say you love him forever?” Levi adds hotly.

“Because he holds a special place in my heart, Levi,” she adds while touching his hand. “I love him so much but I don't want to hurt him with this news.”

“So what? He gets off Scott-free,” Levi hisses.

“I'll give the baby up for adoption, okay?” Eren adds hopefully.

“You're going to tell me who this guy is, Eren...”

“Levi, don't push it. It's better this way,” she adds quickly hoping to finally end this conversation.

“Who the fuck knocked you up!” he shouts and she sees his unrelenting resolve.

After a long silence, Eren says, “I told him my name is Jennifer.”

A confused look crosses Levi's brow. 

“I told him I am eighteen.”

The confusion only grows...

“He thinks my hair is blonde and that I have blue eyes.”

A look of horror crosses Levi's face.

“I told him I only wanted to kiss him but...”

“No...no, no, no, no...no, fuck no...Eren...I can't be...”

“But you are, Levi...” she says as her brother shakes his head 'no' over and over again.

“I'm the asshole who got you, my sister, my own flesh and blood preg...” 

Eren watches Levi's face. He can't even blame it on the booze since he never gets that inebriated. Holy fuck, Levi's going to be a father and his own sister, his own flesh and blood, honest to goodness baby sister is the kid's mother. 

Fuck!


	2. Explain why you didn't stop me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finding out that he's gotten his sister Eren pregnant is mortified! He had been drunk but she wasn't so why didn't she stop him?
> 
> Now hear Eren's side of the story and know what else happens to these two in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been holding off posting this segment for a few weeks now. 
> 
> This is the continuation of what is a complicated idea. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Take care:)

Eren watches as Levi's face gets angrier. She watches as he crosses his arms over his chest. She knows he's ready to shout himself hoarse yet he's trying to keep himself in check so he doesn't haul off and smack her across the room. Finally, after an agonizingly long silence he says, “Explain: Why didn't you stop me?”

That she didn't expect. Him to berate himself, sure. Him to storm out of the house, absolutely. Levi to scream, shout, curse, throw things...perhaps even hit her, but this? He has switched it up on her. He is refocusing the blame, the fault...

Eren crosses her arms over her own chest saying, “Let's recount the events of that night, shall we?”

The Night of Erwin's Party at the Jaeger residence:  
________________________________________________

The phone rings and the moment Eren answers it, she hears music. “Levi, please tell me you're on your way out the door?” Erwin says loudly over the music.

“Sorry, Erwin, it's just me...Eren. Levi already left. I'd say he should be there any minute now.”

“Oh, hey Eren. Sorry to bother you. So he's on his way? Good. I invited a shit load of singles both men and women for him to choose...oops, sorry, kid. I keep forgetting you're only sixteen.” Erwin chuckles at his own blunder. “Yep, one of these days, I'll be inviting you to meet some of my male friends. Oh, there's your sour puss of a brother now. Got to go, kid.”

“Great,” Eren thinks sarcastically. “Rub it in why don't you?”

Yes, she's just a 'kid'. Only sixteen. Shit, in some countries she'd be a wife and mother by now. But she'll always be Levi's little sister. Oh, she is so sick of being 'Levi's little sister'! Most of her brother's friends don't even know her first name. They just refer to her as Levi's little sister. Eren drops her plastic cup on the floor. “Damn it!” she says as she watches her soda spill all over the carpet. She grabs some paper towels and bends to clean up the mess when her glasses slip off her nose and land in the puddle. 

By this time, she's fuming. Damned glasses. Levi never likes her wearing her contacts since he says they make her irises look blue and he likes her intense sea green eyes. Well, screw it. He won't be home until long after she's gone to bed anyhow so she decides to put them in. 

She heads for their bathroom, taking the little contact holder with her. She puts them in and looks in the mirror. They do sort of make her eyes look more blue. They must filter out some of the green in her eyes. She smiles then starts to brush her long brown hair. When she hits her third snarl, she growls hissing, “I should just shave my head like Connie and wear a wig!” That's when the idea hits her. She begins to think back to Halloween several years back. Her last as a Trick-or-Treater. She has a blonde wig somewhere that she wore as part of her costume. 

She runs to the attic. Thankfully her brother's such a neat freak. All the boxes are labeled and stacked according to their contents. “Gotcha,” Eren says while she rises on her toes, reaching up and wondering how Levi who's just a little shorter than her now has managed to stick the box up this high. Then she notices the step stool and just rolls her eyes.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Eren reasons. She gets the high heels out of the box with the wig. Now to find a proper outfit. She decides to slut it up a bit. Taking off her man-shackle a.k.a. bra, she tosses it aside. “Ah, finally, they can breathe,” she says with a sigh. She sits a moment later, fixing her makeup to highlight the blue in her eyes. She finds a large off-the-shoulder shirt that Sasha left the last time she was over and a pair of Armin's shorts. Why she has a pair of Armin's shorts in her dresser drawer, she has no idea, but they are extra tight since his hips are so narrow and rid up her crack which is just perfect for her pouty slut look. 

She looks at herself in the mirror. She doubts if even Levi will recognize her in this get up. Now, how to get to Erwin's house. “Hey, Jean...”

A few moments later, Eren's walking in through the front door of Erwin's house. She begins to mingle and is immediately zoned in on by her brother. “Great,” more sarcasm spews from her thoughts, “my chaperon.” 

She glances at him. Then moves away from him. Eren moves toward the back hall figuring she'll find a bathroom and just wait him out. She notices a small smile touching Levi's lips. She feels trapped. Damn it!

“I'm Levi,” her brother says and she notices he's slurring his words a touch She gives him a bored expression like she isn't impressed. He moves in closer. “And you are?”

“Not interested,” Eren says as she moves even further down the hall. 

“You've piqued my interest, Not Interested,” he replies like that is her name.

She rolls her eyes and says, “What do you want, little man?”

Normally, that would offend him but tonight, with a few drinks in him, Levi laughs saying, “Don't you know the best things come in small packages?” He sees her smile at that as though she's trying to stay stoic but failing miserably. 

Eren has to keep herself from laughing. Either he knows who she is and is just pissing with her or he doesn't and she can't help but play along.

“I want to kiss you, deeply like lovers” she admits quickly and Levi's eyes betray his interest. Oh, god, he doesn't recognize me! Oh, this is too good to be true. Levi opens the door to the guest bedroom, looks to see if anyone is watching, then pulls Eren inside with him. Once the door is locked, he traps her against the wood. He presses his body against her smooth curves. 

“Whoa,” Eren's mind says, “wait a minute. Is he seriously coming on to me?”

He doesn't kiss her right away. Instead, he lets his hands do the work, exploring her body. “You're very fit,” he admits pleasantly.

“I work out,” Eren adds in a deep, sensuous voice.

“There is more than one way to 'work out',” Levi adds suggestively. Seriously, did my brother just say that to a strange woman he just met?

“Kiss me,” she demands as his eyes search her own. Levi leans in, plucks her lower lip with his teeth, then brushes his tongue against her mouth asking permission to enter. She gasps which opens her mouth just enough for him to enter. 

“Holy, shit! He really doesn't recognize me. Damn, now what? I can't make out with my own brother? Shit, he is a good kisser, though,” she reasons.

He caresses her wrist then pulls her toward the bed. This is the first time she truly hesitates. He must know who she is. “Come,” he says urging her to follow him. He has to, right?

She moves with him and he notices that her pulse has spiked. She's starting to hyperventilate when he asks her the deadly question.

“You're over eighteen, right?” he asks. 

“Shit, why did he have to ask me that? Now I have to lie to him.” She nods and watches as Levi climbs on the bed, beckoning her to follow. Again, she hesitates. She is a bit confused. Her brother wouldn't really have sex with some random woman he just met at a party, would he? “We won't do anything you're not comfortable with,” Levi encourages.

“I just want to kiss you,” she says again trying to calm her nerves and determine if he's messing with her after all.

“Of course, Not Interested...”

“Jennifer,” she adds quickly not even sure where the name came from. “Call me 'Jennifer'.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady,” Levi offers smoothly. He caresses her cheek and she relaxes into his palm. “Lie down, Jennifer. It will make it easier for us to kiss.”

She does as he bids. Levi kisses her softly, lovingly, and she savors his touch. He moves over her neck as she becomes enchanted by his gentleness. “This is the kind of kissing lovers do,” she reasons finding it very pleasant. They kiss for a long time, each feeling the heat and yearning of the other. Levi moves his hand up under her shirt, noting she's not wearing a bra. “Oh, god! What do I do now? He's really going to...” just then he plucks her nipple to tease her and she grabs his wrist saying, “Just kiss me.” He nods and smooths his hand down her side, over her hip. 

Their tongues become entangled and she begins to lose herself in the moment again. She spreads her legs automatically and he takes this as a sign to proceed. His hand reaches up to pull her pants down and he fingers her. She almost bites him the moment his hand slides inside her pants. “No, damn it. It's gone to far.” But their kisses become so heated, she doesn't realize they've become entangled in each others limbs. He reaches up and caresses her breast again, hungry for a taste. She arches her back and he takes that as his cue. His mouth sucks on her mounds as his teeth tenderly pluck at her nipples. She tries to push him away saying, “No, please, we can't. Just kiss me.”

“I want you,” he adds hungrily. “I will have you,” he states firmly while caressing the folds between her thighs. 

“Oh, god, his touch feels so good. No, no,” finally she says, “Levi, stop. We can't...”

He smiles at that saying, “I've been waiting for you forever, sweet Jennifer. Don't deny me now that I've found you.” Oh, his words and lips are so persuasive. His hands so eager. His body so ready. She can feel how aroused he is. She did this to him. She's responsible. 

With a weak plea, she tries once more to dissuade him, but Levi is too inebriated to care. The moment he slides himself up inside of her sweet, warm hole she realizes, “I can never tell him who I really am. I can never tell him how he pinned me to the mattress and shoved his way up inside of his virgin sister. Oh, fuck, is this what it feels like to have sex with someone you love?” 

“I love you,” he murmurs the second time he cums. She knows it's true, but for a much different reason than he realizes.

* * *

Once Eren's done telling the story from her point of view, Levi just gazes at her. There isn't the bitterness that was there earlier. He knows he is persuasive. He knows he forced his way, although not painfully so, inside the woman he'd just met. He knows he did have three drinks more than his usual to help him loosen up so he knows his inhibitions were greatly impaired. But what he didn't realize until she recanted this tale is that he is her first.

Naturally, someone with no prior experience wouldn't know exactly when far was too far. She had allowed him his conquest with the knowledge she'd never reveal any of it to him, but, as fate would have it, luck is not on their side. They both got caught with their hands in the proverbial 'cookie jar' and now they have a child on the way. One that they were both father/uncle and mother/aunt to. 

Curious, Eren asks, “Did you ever call the phone number you asked for?”

“Yes, several times,” Levi admits. “I thought I was just too drunk and wrote it down wrong. I asked Erwin who Jennifer was but he told me he didn't invite anyone with that name fitting your description and said you must have come with a friend.”

“So...”

“Yes, so now what?” Levi states adding a deep sigh and wondering what the hell they are suppose to do next.

* * *

The day dawns bright and Levi meets Erwin on his patio for tea. Levi is in a sour mood, still wondering what he and Eren should do and knowing it's growing too late for at least one of the options. Erwin looks at his friend saying, “You look even more miserable than usual, Levi, what gives?”

Levi looks toward Erwin dully like he only heard half of what his friend asked. 

Erwin shakes his head and tries again saying, “Is something on you mind?”

Levi takes a heavy sigh and says, “Nothing I care to discuss, eyebrows.”

Erwin smiles at that. They converse about normal, boring shit to do with work, promotions, and the like then Erwin says, “Hanji paid me a visit the other day,” and that shoots Levi straight out of his stupor. Erwin continues saying, “She mentioned your sister.”

“Oh, fuck,” he thinks, “did she tell him about...the baby?”

Levi didn't have to wait long for an answer as Erwin states, “I've always liked Eren. She's a good kid but I got to tell you, ever since she turned thirteen and blossomed, I honestly wanted to ask if it's alright with you if she and I go out. Of course, she's still too young...”

“Yes, she is too young for you, Erwin,” he adds while taking a sip from his cup.

Erwin clears his throat and tries again saying, “Levi, if that ass that knocked her up isn't man enough to marry her, I'd like your permission to ask her to be my wife. As her legal guardian, you would have to approve so I'm asking for your permission.”

Levi's eyes scourer Erwin's face as his brow furrows. On the one hand, Erwin is stating that he is willing to shoulder the responsibility of raising their child as his own which would actually alleviate most of Levi's problems while on the other hand, Erwin's asking permission to fuck his sister senseless for decades to come!

Finally Levi asks, “You'd do that? Marry her to give her and her baby a chance to live a life free of poverty?”

“Like I said, Eren's a fine kid and a great looking young woman. If she wasn't so fucking young, I'd have asked for your permission to date her years ago but I wasn't willing to get punched in the face for showing an interest,” he chuckles.

Levi considered doing just that only moments before. 

“Of course, she still might say 'no' but I thought, out of respect, I should run the idea by you first.”

What Erwin says next twists like a knife in Levi's gut. “I can't believe any man could be heartless enough to get that beautiful creature pregnant and just leave.” Cocking an eyebrow at his friend he adds, “He did leave, right? You didn't like...oh, I don't know, drown him or some shit, did you?”

Levi smirks at that saying, “Don't think I haven't considered doing just that.”

“That's what I thought,” Erwin says while taking a sip from his own cup. “Of course, as her husband, I'd be entitled to certain privileges...” Oh, the look Erwin receives but he brushes it aside saying, “How far along is she?”

“Two or three months maybe. I don't know. When was the night of your last party?”

Erwin looks at him suddenly saying, “Oh, so while you were gone, she and her 'friend' got up to no good, huh?”

Levi deadpans, “Just answer the fucking question.”

“Three and a half months ago.”

“And how long until it's too late for her to have an abortion?”

Erwin drops his cup. It shatters on the cement beneath their feet. His eyes frantically look between Levi's eyes, searching his hard scowl, hoping to find a hint of a humor as though he'd just told a sick joke, but there is no humor. It is no joke. “You'd force your sixteen year old sister to have an abortion?”

When said like that, the truth is truly harsh. Levi runs a hand through his hair. 

“Levi, we've been friends forever but if you try to force Eren to have an abortion, I swear by all that is holy, I will fight you, I will get custody of that child, and you will never see her or her baby for as long as you live! Now get out!”

Levi looks up at the older man. Erwin's dead serious and Levi knows if the paternity were also checked, he'd be in even deeper shit with Erwin and the law in general. Levi quietly leaves. Not angrily since he understands Erwin does care about Eren if he's willing to go to such lengths to protect her and her baby. But, fuck, if he doesn't feel the slightest bit betrayed.

* * *

Arriving back at the house, Levi finds Eren pigging out on ice cream. “You keep eating like that and you're going to get fat,” he says.

“First, it's fat free with no sugar added. Second, Hanji told me to eat lots of calcium. Third, fuck you, I'm pregnant and I'll eat whatever I please!”

Letting out a deep sigh, he plops down on the sofa beside her saying, “I think Erwin just fired me.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I'm an ass,” Levi states while running a hand through his hair. 

“Um, don't you think you should find out for certain? We kind of need the money, Levi, and you've been an ass for as long as he's known you so I don't think that's a good enough reason,” Eren adds while closing up the ice cream and walking it back to the freezer.

Levi just groans. Eren sees his cell phone sitting on the counter and palms it saying, “I'm going to lay down now. I'm a bit tired.”

Levi just waves her off as she heads toward her bedroom. She finds Erwin's number in her brother's contact list and dials it. It rings once...twice...

“Levi, I don't want to fucking discuss it,” Erwin states hotly as he notices the caller ID. 

“No, sorry, Erwin. It's Eren. Levi says you fired him. Please, I'm calling to ask you to give him his job back.”

Erwin pauses. He didn't expect to hear from Eren and it just makes what he said to Levi all that more important. “Well hello, Eren. How are you feeling?”

That's an odd question coming from her godfather. “Fine, I suppose. So can Levi have his job back,” she asks again, concern clearly lacing her words.

“I didn't fire him, Eren,” Erwin adds to alleviate her worry.

She breathes a deep sigh of relief and he thinks about how nice it would be to hear that sigh in the bed next to him. “So I take it Levi told you what we talked about?”

“Not really,” she states.

“That dumb ass,” Erwin hisses. “He's going to leave you hanging...”

“Me? You talked about me,” Eren asks not knowing whether to be flattered or insulted.

“Yes. As you know, Hanji and I have been good friends for longer than I care to remember. She mentioned...”

“Oh, shit,” Eren thinks. “She mentioned the baby. Why the hell would she do that? Doesn't patient confidentiality mean anything to that woman? Damn her!”

The whole time Eren has been lost in her own thoughts, Erwin has been talking. Finally, she notices that he's gotten quiet as if waiting for a response from her. “Shit, what is he waiting for,” she wonders. Meekly she says, “Could you repeat your question, Erwin?”

“I said, that I'd like to take you out to dinner this Saturday night. Would you do me that honor?”

Seriously? “Oh, you mean you want the three of us...”

“No,” he chuckles, “I'm asking you out on a date, Eren. Will you go out with me?”

Oh, so now that they know I 'put out' every asshole around is going to be wanting some. Eren breathes a deep sigh and says, “No, Erwin. The answer is no!” and she hangs up before he can say another word.

“Hey, Eren,” Levi's voice sounds from the other side of her door, “are you alright? You sound upset.”

“Oh, it's nothing,” she says quickly but then his ring tone goes off and Levi knows that's not only his cell phone but it's Erwin calling.

“Why do you have my cell...you didn't call Erwin, did you?” Levi shouts, “Oh, fuck, Eren...”

“Here,” she says while opening the door wide enough to shove the phone in his hands, “you answer it.” Eren quickly closes the door and locks it before Levi can say another word.

Soon as Levi answers he hears Erwin say, “Don't hang up. Hear me out.”

“Oh, this should be good,” Levi thinks.

“I have something important to ask you, Eren, and I don't feel right asking it over the phone. Go out with me this Saturday so we can speak in private. What do you say?”

“I say 'fuck off, Erwin',” Levi hisses into his phone and then hangs up and shuts it off.

Erwin stares at the silent phone for a few moments wondering if the mean little shit is on his way over now to kill him

Levi starts to walk toward the kitchen when he hears the soft click as Eren unlocks her door. She opens it saying, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For getting rid of him,” she says with a small smile. “But I suppose I should expect that type of thing from now on.”

“Why,” Levi asks, surprised. “If you don't want to date someone...”

“Levi,” she says while crossing her arms over her chest, “I don't think Erwin wants to 'date' me. He's way too old for me and we have nothing in common but he's a friend of Hanji's and she told him about the baby so he knows...” she gulps collecting her thoughts, “he knows I 'put out'.”

Levi looks at her and hotly says, “If he or anyone else ever makes you feel like you're being used...”

“Like you did,” she adds softly.

“I tried to contact you...I mean, Jennifer. I even asked Erwin about her. Do you know how hard that is for someone like me to do,” Levi asks bitterly. “I kept running into dead ends. I never meant to not see her again, Eren, so don't lump me in with the rest of those fuckers!”

“I'm sorry. I just wish...”

“Wish what?”

“Never mind. It doesn't matter anyhow,” Eren says as she turns to go back inside her bedroom.

“Don't do that to me, Eren,” Levi states not wanting to lose communication with her either. “What were you going to say?”

After a few moments, Eren looks into her brother's eyes. If only there was a way...

“I've made an appointment at the free clinic,” she adds finally. “I'll need a ride there at 8 am on Thursday. Will you take me?”

“Sure,” he adds with a slight smile. “You know, you can use Hanji for your checkups. You don't have to wait around with all those smelly people.”

“Not for this,” she adds cryptically. “I don't want her to know. She might try to talk me out of it. It's hard enough...” she stops there fighting back the tears. Once she regroups her emotions she says, “I'll just say that I lost the baby in a month or so.”

What Eren says freezes Levi in his tracks. Sure, he had considered asking her to have an abortion, but the fact that she had thought of it, going so far as to even schedule the appointment to have it done, mortifies him. He grabs hold of her wrist suddenly and peers deep into her eyes. “Please tell me you're not going there to do what I think you're doing,” Levi says quickly.

“I was reading up on the subject and there is a very real chance that our baby won't survive anyhow. I thought it would be quicker this way instead of agonizing over the baby's health for months then having it struggle,” her breath hitches at the thought.

Levi quickly pulls her into a warm embrace. “That's not going to happen to it, understand? It will be healthy and if for any reason...”

She tries to pull away but he stops her saying, “Look at me, Eren.” Reluctantly, she does. “If for any reason anything goes wrong, Hanji is one of the best in her field, understand?”

She sobs in agreement as he pulls her back against his body. 

“We'll get through this, Eren. We will,” he adds while caressing her hair. 

* * *

~~~ *Mikasa means 'resolve' or so I've read on the web.

“Oh, Jennifer, you don't know how much I missed you,” Levi says while kissing her again. 

“Levi?”

“Yes, say my name...”

“Levi!”

“Yes, that's it. Scream for me, Jennifer. Scream my name!”

“LEVI!!! Wake up!” Eren shouts right next to his ear.

With a groan, Levi says, “Oi, brat, you know I don't like being woke up. Now, leave me alone and go back to your own bed.”

“What? Levi, look around you. Look at where you are. Look at what you're doing,” Eren says with a scoff.

Levi's groggy face shows he doesn't have a clue where he is or what he is doing. He murmurs, “Go back to your own room, brat,” as he lays his head on the soft warm pillows again. Pillows?

“This is your room, huh? Since when do you have dresses in your closet, makeup on your night table, and fuzzy pink slippers under your bed?”

He lifts his head off the pillows and looks up into her face. The only thing he knows is that she woke him out of the best dream he's had in months and he's sporting a raging boner. Little by little his foggy mind begins to clear as he realizes his pillows are Eren's breast, his cock is firmly pressed against the heat of her core, and he's not wearing any clothes!

“Fuck,” he mutters while jumping to his feet. 

She covers her eyes with one hand while holding her own pillow out to him saying, “Could you not dance in front of me, please.” 

“How did I get in here?”

“The usually way,” she adds while waiting for him to grab hold of her offering. “You came in, called me 'Jennifer', stripped naked, and proceeded to...”

“Okay, I get it,” he says while grabbing hold of her pillow and placing it in front of himself. “Shit. I haven't sleepwalked in ages.”

Eren laughs saying, “Sleepwalked? More like you were trying to 'sleep fuc...'.”

“Eren, don't.”

“Okay, but I got to tell you that was the best kiss yet,” she adds, teasing him. “Could you close my door on your way out? Oh, you might want to lock it as well. Good-night, big brother.”

He's grateful she is wearing clothes and just covered her face with her blanket since he isn't wearing a stitch of clothing. He tosses her pillow on her bed and makes a quick exit. He hears her laugh slightly as he stands by the door. Man, he's still hung up on 'Jennifer' and he can't keep crawling into bed with his sister. Locking the door won't help much since he's adapt at picking locks. He considers buying Eren a chastity belt but again, that's just another lock to be picked. Plus it would have to be able to expand as her girth does with this pregnancy. 

He places his hand on the cool wood of her door. It figures. The most interesting, vivacious woman he's met in the passed ten years just happens to be the one woman on the planet he's not allowed to be with. He needs to talk to someone, anyone, but who can he trust?

Levi heads back to his room, dresses, and scribbles a quick note for Eren just in case she wakes up and finds he's not home. Grabbing his keys, he heads out to seek solace in an old, familiar friend.

He knocks on the door and waits two minutes before knocking again. A sleepy Mike answers the door, sniffs once and says, “Levi, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He sees the hair over the man's eyes and wonders just how the hell he can know who it is by just a whiff. “Mike, I have a huge problem and I need your advice.”

“Come on in then and have a seat. I'll make us some tea,” Mike adds while trotting off toward his kitchen. 

Levi wondered the entire way over here about how to phrase his dilemma. When Mike returns with their tea, he says, “Mike...”

“Before you start, I know Eren's pregnant. Erwin told me a few hours ago. He had his own dilemma wanting my advice about how to ask Eren to marry him without pissing you off too much. I told him not to ask.”

“Thank you for that,” Levi states then takes a sip of his tea. Mike is the only other friend he has that brews it properly. Erwin doesn't wait long enough. Niles heat to water in the microwave...the microwave! Hanji never buys tea. She always tries to get him to drink coffee. “The baby...now this is just between us, alright?”

“Sure. Go on.”

“I'm...” Levi stops. Setting his cup down he gets up and begins to pace. He runs his hand through his hair. 

After five minutes of this, Mike finally asks, “You're?”

“Oh, Mike, I fucked up...bad! Shit, I didn't know it was Eren. She told me her name was 'Jennifer'. She was wearing a wig and her contacts which make her eyes look blue to me. I...I...” Levi breaks down then. Mike moves his hand to his forehead, lifting his hair aside to be certain he's seeing things correctly. He smelt the tears, but seeing Levi like this...then it clicks.

“You're the father, aren't you?”

There is no judgment, no condescending tone, just a simple question. He watches as Levi nods. “I'm not a genius,” Mike adds, “Niles called me yesterday when he found out and said that he knew something was wrong when he saw you pull Eren into Erwin's guest bedroom at the party. He thinks you were scolding her. You weren't, were you?”

Levi shakes his head 'no'.

“I thought not. Since Erwin asked me who the luscious blonde you were so fixated on was. He mentioned that you had met her at his party, but he never seen her. Since I had no clue and with Niles admission, well, I just put two and two together,” Mike adds earnestly. “One question though, why didn't Eren stop you?”

“She tried. She tried several times, but I was drunk and insisted and well, she didn't know how to say no since she'd never been in that situation before,” Levi adds firmly.

“Honestly, if she broke her brother's nose...things might have gotten ugly,” Mike agrees. “I doubt she thought she'd get pregnant and I doubt she was ever planning to tell you, am I right?”

“On both accounts,” Levi replies, “and quite frankly, that makes it even worse. She wasn't being loose, or willing. She just didn't know what to do. But that isn't the only problem. Now, I've begun to sleepwalk again. This time I walked right into her bedroom, stripped naked, and tried to...you know.”

“Sleep-fucking? I've never heard of that. Wow, Levi,” he adds slightly impressed, “that woman must have really gotten under your skin.”

“Oh, Mike, you don't know the half of it. When I found out it is Eren, I already knew she loves me. Plus she can put up with me, and I can put up with her. But we're fucking siblings! How do you get around something that fucking insurmountable?”

“Are you honestly asking or is that just a rhetorical question,” Mike asks.

“Rhetorical...wait, do you know a way around that?”

“Not yet, but I'm certain if there is one, I can find it,” Mike assures him. “You do realize there's only about a fifty-fifty chance that the baby will be born without a major birth defect, still born, or mentally impaired, right?”

“The odds are that bad,” Levi gasps.

Mike nods. “True siblings share 50% of the same genes. A lot can go wrong when the parents are that closely related.”

“Holy shit! Eren said it was bad, but that's...”

“Why there are laws against it,” Mike adds earnestly. Levi gives him a quick glance but Mike just takes another sip from his cup. “One of you would have to get yourself sterilized if you continue with this type of relationship,” Mike adds. “It's just prudent.”

Levi nods saying, “If that's what it takes to keep Eren safe, I'll do that in a heartbeat.”

“I knew you'd say that. As for your sleepwalking, have Eren lock her door for now and place something noisy in front of it for when you manage to sleep-lockpick it,” he adds with a smirk. “Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

“No and thanks, Mike. It's no wonder why everyone of our friends come to you for your advice and your discretion,” Levi adds then he upends his cup, enjoying the tea. 

“Happy to help,” he replies while walking Levi to his door. 

* * *

When he returns to the house, Eren is waiting on the sofa for him. When she hears the key in the door lock, she rushes toward him and wraps her arms around him saying, “Big brother, I was so worried about you. I shouldn't have teased you. I should have just let you...”

“What? No, don't say that! Never say or do that again, not unless it's consensual, understand? Shout at me, hit me if you have to, but never, NEVER just 'give in', Eren. You're too important to me for you to just 'take it', okay?”

His look is demanding an answer and he is relieved when she nods slightly. Then she cocks her head sideways at him saying, “Consensual, as in we decide that we want to be together and are?”

He sees the sparkle in her eyes. The playful one that worries him sometimes. It's when she's being exceptionally reckless, daring, or just doesn't give a shit. “Eren...”

Oh, her face lights up like a Christmas tree with that smile he loves so much. “Yes,” she asks playfully.

“No.”

“Well, it's not like I can get any more pregnant, you know,” she adds softly.

“I know, but if we get used to being together...”

“Used to it, as in more than one more time,” she asks now seriously wondering where his mind is going with this line of thought. 

“Listen. I don't expect us to ever be that intimate again. Shit, I'm even giving up drinking just to keep from ever messing up that badly, okay? So you just lock your bedroom door and put something that will make enough noise to wake at least one of us up in time, and we'll just go from there. Now, go back to your bed. I'll go back to mine and we'll both get some needed rest.”

“Okay, party pooper,” she says with a smile. “See you in the morning.”

Levi watches her go. He shakes his head and heads for the shower. He needs to get 'Jennifer' out of his system or he'll never get back to sleep tonight. Jacking off in the shower isn't much fun but it's still better than knocking your little sister up. His mind goes back to when Eren said, “It's not like I can get any more pregnant...” as he cums. No., that is not the thought he should have been thinking about when he came. It just reinforces the idea of being intimate with her as being pleasurable. Oh, the gods must really hate him.

* * *

“So Mike's been very closed mouthed lately,” Erwin says to Levi as they sit and eat their lunch.

“Mike's always closed mouthed,” Levi shoots back wondering what Erwin's getting at.

“Ah, but he's on some sort of quest and he's not letting anything slip,” Erwin adds with a smile. “He's been searching birth certificates, death certificates, marriage certificates and adoption records. I'm telling you, he's on to something big. Maybe there really is something to that 'Obama not born in the USA'.”

Levi smiles at that saying, “I already told you guys that the font is wrong. It's too current and Africans were either called 'colored' or 'black' back when he was born not 'African Americans'. I could have done a better job creating that record.”

“You're just a conspiracy nut, Levi. Perhaps Hawaiian culture was more advanced and enlightened and used those things.”

“Forty to fifty years before the rest of us? Please,” Levi adds while tossing his sandwich down on his plate. “I know I could have made a better roast beef on rye then this bland thing.”

“Speaking of Eren, how is she?”

Levi looks at Erwin with his brow furrowing as he says, “That's the worst segue I've ever heard. She's fine by the way and she still doesn't want to go out with you. I told you, she thinks you're just after one thing and now that she's beginning to show, she's started nesting and getting really protective of her body.”

Erwin looks at him bitterly saying, “I've bet you've got something to do with that thought.”

Levi actually smiles at that saying, “Nope. This time, it's all her. I'm proud of her really. She's smart enough not to date an old fossil like you.”

“I'm only five years older than you, Levi.”

“Yes, but that makes you fifteen years older than Eren and that's nearly twice her age. She's not going to change her mind, Erwin, so find someone else to pester,” Levi adds while finishing what this place calls 'tea'.

“But the baby will be fatherless and she'll have to raise it all by herself,” Erwin adds.

“What? Did I die and not notice or something? I'll be there for her and the baby.”

“Yes, but what a waste,” Erwin adds.

“You know, Erwin, I'm beginning to think she's right. You really are just looking for a piece of ass. Yes, you're willing to keep it around for a little while, but still,” Levi says while cocking an eyebrow at the other man. “Or is it because you look like a fucking GQ model and she's not biting and that's got to put a dent in that ego of yours.” 

“Fuck you, Ackerman,” Erwin says while rising to his feet. 

Levi smiles brilliantly knowing that whenever Erwin addresses him by his last name, he's won their argument. 

* * *

Eren begins pacing. He's late...he's never late. Shit.

She hears someone on the front stoop. She hears keys. She rushes to the door and surprises Levi. “Damn, brat, you're going to give me a heart attack appearing out of no where like that.”

“Sorry, Levi, but Mike said he'll be by in about fifteen minutes now. He sounded excited and says he needs to speak to both of us.”

Levi thinks back to what Erwin was talking about at lunch but he really wasn't listening. It seems like it had to do with Presidents or was it Africans? Anyhow, Levi places his jacket on the coat tree, his shoes on the shoe tree, and removes his cravat.

“Did you eat, Eren? You look a little peckish.”

“No, I've just been nauseous all day. The baby's been kicking me all afternoon,” she adds softly. 

Levi eyes her in surprise saying, “The baby's kicking?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Oh, their she goes again,” she says while rubbing her stomach.”

“May I feel,” Levi asks with such emotion Eren has to look into his eyes to make sure she heard him correctly. 

“Okay,” she adds with a smile. “Put your hand right here,” she adds holding it in the spot just below her stomach. There is a strong kick and Levi's eyes light up. There's the most awestruck look on his face as the baby kicks again.

Looking up at his sister, Levi says, “Eren...” but he's at a loss for words. She can sense this and instinctively leads him to their sofa so he can get a better feel for their child's movements. He places his right arm on the back of the sofa and his left hand on her stomach as Eren leans back to get comfortable. The baby moves again this time more in a swimming motion and Levi smiles. Eren is moved by his enthusiasm and when they look into each others eyes this time, they both notice the same thing...they are moving closer to one another. Moving in for a kiss. Not a brotherly, sisterly kiss but one filled with emotion and yes, even passion. She places her hand on his chest, not to stop him but rather to feel his heartbeat. Their lips touch just as the doorbell rings.

Startled, they pull apart. “That should be Mike,” Eren says while getting her emotions under control. Levi nods and rises to get the door.

Levi opens the door. “Hey,” Mike says as Levi steps aside to allow him in. Mike is carrying a briefcase which is something Levi's never seen before. He also has his bangs pulled back.

“I didn't know your eyes are hazel,” Levi says. “I always assumed they were blue like Erwin's.”

Mike chuckles knowing that his hair is a barrier he likes to relax behind. People are more honest when they believe the person they're talking to isn't watching them. 

“So what's the big news,” Eren asks from the sofa.

“Hey, Eren. I think you'll both like what I've found. Levi, what do you remember about your childhood?”

“I remember it was loud. I guess Grisha was pretty frustrated back then,” Levi adds.

“Anything else?” Mike presses.

“Well, I met my first friends at the orphanage...” Levi stops there and looks up at Mike, confused but Mike seems like he expected Levi to say something like that.

“Orphanage,” Eren repeats. “What orphanage? When were you there, Levi?”

“Let me answer that question, Eren. Sit, both of you. It will be easier for me to explain.” 

They all return to the living room. Levi and Eren take the sofa while Mike sits across from them on the ottoman which brings him almost down to their height.

“According to your birth certificate, Levi, Grisha and Carla Jaeger are you parents.”

“I already knew that,” Levi adds.

“Yes, but if the 'Jaeger's' are your birth parents, why is your last name 'Ackerman'?”

This question is met with silence. Mike just smiles saying, “So I went back a bit questioning the people that worked with Grisha at the medical ward. It seems a youth fitting your description was seen often by Dr. Jaeger in his Emergency room. Grisha was tired of mending this child's lacerations and even broken bones so he sent Children Services to the address in his chart and they found a drunken uncle and a young, currently beat child of about four. The child was taken immediately into their custody.”

“Wait, what?” Eren asks, confused.

Mike continues by saying, “The child soon was sent to Trost Home for Wayward Children but Grisha knew that was just a tiny bit better since the facility was clean but the kids there were not being given the emotional interaction they craved. Grisha and Carla Jaeger set out to adopt the little child known as 'Kenny Ackerman'. His name was legally changed to 'Levi' after Grisha's own father and given a new birth certificate.”

He paused there a moment to let all that he said sink in.

When Levi's brow unfurrowed, Mike added, “Levi, you are not the biological sibling of Eren Jaeger. She is your adoptive sister and thus, not a blood relation of yours. If you so choose, you and Eren can get married, have kids, and grow old together!”

Levi is stunned. He blinks a few times as this information takes hold in his brain. “So Eren and I are not really related to one another?”

“Nope,” Mike adds with a smile.

“Levi, marry me,” Eren says quickly. 

“You sure you want to marry a grumpy old midget like him,” Mike teases. “Erwin would make a much better provider.”

“Erwin? No, I'm not into relics,” Eren adds quickly. 

Mike chuckles again then he leans in to smell Eren which catches both of them by surprise. Mike nods.

“What?” Levi asks.

“I am just checking the gender of the baby,” he says.

They watch as he heads for the door. “Well?” Levi calls out. 

“Oh, it's a girl,” Mike adds softly. “Smell ya later,” he adds using the old Nelson Muntz (from the Simpsons) catch phrase which really applies in this case.

Once he's gone, Levi and Eren just sort of look at one another. Mike had left the evidence of his findings in a binder on their coffee table. “You've always been my sister and now...”

“Now I can be your wife,” Eren adds with a smile. “Plus our baby has a much better chance of not having any type of birth defect.”

“That's the best news I've ever heard!” Levi says while pulling Eren into his arms tightly and kissing her hair. Relief rushes over them and they each begin to cry silent tears of joy. 

* * *  
“Mrs. Jaeger, traditionally when a family wishes to adopt a child, the family has the good sense to show up on court day,” Judge Zackley states for the record. 

“I am here, your honor,” spouts the woman with the intriguing eyes. “There are also times when one parent is enough to handle the mundane without both being present. Surely there have been times in your career where you weren't able to attend...”

Just then the court room doors open and a man carrying a young child with black hair and a mean scowl walks in. “I'm sorry we're late, your honor, but it couldn't be helped.”

The judge remembers the man clearly since he had a speck of blood on his face. 

Carla sees this and immediately removes a tissue from her purse to wipe it away. “Sorry, Carla. Oh, Bert says to say 'good luck'.”

“Bert spoke? Wow, that gentle giant never says a word,” Carla adds.

The judge bangs his gavel saying, “Excuse me, but who are you?”

“Grisha Jaeger, your honor and this is Levi.”

“My name is Kenny!” the stubborn little boy states.

“Kenny,” the judge shouts and the kid goes catatonic. Seeing this the judge says, “What just happened?”

“Whenever anyone yells the name 'Kenny', Levi here freezes up. He usually stands himself in the corner first,” Carla explains, “that's why we want to legally change his first name to Levi after Grisha's father.”

“But you're not asking for a total name change,” the judge asks.

“No,” Grisha Jaeger explains, “we're not trying to erase his parents, just his pain.”

The judge ponders that thought for a moment then asks, “Why are you late, Mr. Jaeger?”

“It's Doctor Jaeger, your honor. I'm a trauma surgeon at Trost Medical and there was an accident on Highway 57. We stopped to help. If I hadn't, they would have just paged me anyhow,” he adds.

“So you saved another life, Grisha,” Carla asks proudly. 

“Three actually: A woman, her daughter, and her unborn child,” he corrects his wife. “It was touch and go there for the little girl but with Levi's help, we got it under control.”

The judge scowls at that statement for a moment then asks, “So little Ackerman, did you have a problem with being at the scene of an accident?”

“No, sir,” the child states happily snapping out of his motionless state, “Nanaba's in my class. She's really nice. I got to hold her hand and tell her my dad Grisha was going to fix her up so she could go home with her mommy.”

“Nanaba's the little girl, I take it,” Judge Zackley asks.

“Yes, sir. She lost a lot of blood but Reiner...I'm sorry, your honor, I meant to say the EMTs knew exactly what she needed since I was there to instruct them.”

“Little Ackerman, do you want Carla and Grisha as your parents?”

“They are my parents, sir,” he states firmly.

“I see. Very well then, this court approves of this adoption. Good luck to all of you.”

“And the first name change,” Carla asks.

“Plus the first name change from Kenny to Levi,” Judge Zackley states then he levels his gavel.

The three of them still had to sign some paper work, but essentially it all was neatly finalized and their new family was formed.

* * * 

It is nearing the end of summer and Erwin throws an end of summer party. Since it is still nice outside, the party is on his back lawn near his pool and everyone was told to bring swimwear. 

At first Eren is a bit skeptical about getting in a bathing suit carrying an extra twenty pounds around her midsection but when Levi tells her she's beautiful, she smiles and grabs her new suit from the closet. When Levi exits the house wearing nothing but his bathing trunks, it is clear that many of the females, as well as, a couple of the male party goers heartily approve of the sight. Eren smiles with pride at the comments she over hears and when he walks up to her and kisses her boldly in front of everyone else at the gathering, Eren simply beams.

“Mike, what's Levi think he's doing?” Erwin asks.

“Looks like he's planning on going for a swim,” Mike adds quietly.

“I meant the kiss.”

Mike looks over at the couple just in time to see them kiss once more and says, “It looks like Levi's kissing his wife.”

“Wife? But isn't that his sister Eren?”

“His adoptive sister Eren, yes,” Mike adds with flare. By this time Levi is climbing the diving board and jumping in the deep end. Eren returns in her own outfit now looking very pregnant. She walks down the stairs, into the pool and Levi is right there to embrace her. 

“Typical,” one of the drunken party goers scoffs. “A man as physically fit as that is already taken!”

“Yes, but she's a pretty young thing,” the second says earnestly.

Erwin's eyes narrow when he over hears this comment, so he decides to change into his own swimming trunks just to show off his physique. Erwin does a perfect dive off the diving board and the same two women say, “Typical, Smith's such a show off.” At that comment, Mike just smiles knowing that Erwin's received the wrong reaction from the crowd.

By this time, both Levi and Eren are laying in lounge chairs, soaking up the sun, and oblivious to everyone else at the party. It's clear how focused they are on only one another. Erwin joins them. “Since when are the two of you married?” he asks with a slight twinge of jealousy to his tone.

“Oh, hey, Erwin. We've been married for what, two months now, Eren?”

“About that,” Eren adds lazily knowing that Levi knows the exact date, he's just goading Erwin on.

“Aren't you two brother and sister?” Erwin asks trying to get a rise out of Levi.

“Nope,” Eren says, not even looking over at him.

“Not really,” Levi adds following her lead.

“So you're okay with raising another man's baby?” Erwin asks still hoping to get a rise out of Levi but he finally gets a rise out of Eren instead.

She sits forward saying, “What business is that of yours, Erwin?”

Oh, no. This isn't what he meant to do at all. Shit. How to fix this? “I just thought...”

“Oh, I doubt if you were thinking,” Eren adds quickly. It is clear she isn't letting him off the hook that easily.

Levi chuckles at her words while saying, “You'd better apologize, Smith, or this little spit fire here might just tromp your ass.” He says this as he nods toward his very pissed off wife. 

“Eren, I didn't mean any disrespect to you,” Erwin begins.

“Tell you what, Erwin, have one of your minions bring me and my hubby some iced tea and I'll forgive you,” she says while laying back in her seat. 

“Your order is my command,” Erwin adds playfully but Levi can tell by the tightness of his voice he is anything but playful. He sounds very pissed and Levi knows it's not directed toward Eren. Once he's gone, Levi purrs, “Remind me to thank you later for that.” Eren looks into his deep grey eyes and smiles as she catches his meaning. 

A few minutes later, two very tall glasses of iced tea arrive. Eren takes a long pull on her drink and says, “Wow, that's good.”

Levi looks at his glass wondering if Erwin finally learned how to make tea properly. He takes a sip...nope, still weak. Eren seems to be enjoying it though. When her glass is nearly empty, she begins to slur her words saying, “Levi, you're sso smexy! Smexy? What the fuck is sssmexxy?” It's when she laughs at herself that Levi pulls her glass away and smells it's contents. Shit, alcohol.

He immediately gets to his feet, tells Eren to stay put, and charges up to Erwin saying, “What the fuck, Smith? You're serving alcohol to pregnant minors now?”

Erwin looks at him like he's grown a second head saying, “What?”

“Mike, what do you smell,” Levi asks while thrusting Eren's glass beneath his nose.

“A long island iced tea,” Mike adds softly.

“Levi?” Eren shouts across the yard as she stumbles to her feet and falls sideways into the pool.

Levi, Erwin, and even Mike who is fully clothed run toward the pool and dive in. Eren comes up laughing like nothings wrong but Levi isn't placated one bit. He drags his pregnant wife out of the pool and checks her over quickly. “I'm fine, smexxy,” she says while noticing how worried Levi looks. Hanji comes over to the side of the pool asking, “What happened?”

“Eren's drunk thanks to one of Erwin's Long Island Iced Teas,” Levi states hotly. 

“Just one?” Hanji clarifies.

“Yes, since I caught on in time,” Levi answers.

“I swear I don't serve alcohol to minors or pregnant women for that matter,” Erwin adds in his own defense. 

“Well, it's not good for them,” Hanji adds, “but as long as she stays hydrated, she should be fine in a few hours. We'll keep an eye on her, however, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself.”

“Come on, Mike,” Erwin adds, “I should have some dry clothes that will fit you.”

Mike nods and follows the host into the house. “So she'll really be okay,” Levi asks quickly.

“She should and so should the baby. Just don't make a habit out of it, okay?”

He rolls his eyes like that's the stupidest thing he's ever heard. 

“So I'm told congratulations are in order,” Hanji adds as an after thought.

“You're not going to berate me for marrying my own sister?” Levi asks.

“Adoptive siblings can marry,” Hanji adds quickly. 

“Oh, so Mike told you?”

“No, Carla told me years ago,” Hanji states. “I figured it out but...”

“Wait, you knew Eren and I weren't blood relatives?”

“Sure. You don't have any of the genetic markers of either of your parents while Eren has loads.”

“You knew that Eren and I are not related by blood,” Levi asks again as if he's trying to decide whether to kill her now or wait until later.

“Yes, Levi. Why? You didn't think Carla would confide in me, too?”

“Hanji,” he says in a low, menacing tone, “Carla never told Eren or myself that we weren't blood relatives.”

Now that surprises her. “But you're the baby's father... Levi!” she gasps, “You had sex...”

“Keep you're voice down, shitty glasses,” he hisses venomously.

“You had sex with a minor you thought was your blood relative?” Hanji whispers, scandalously. “Oh, my god!”

“Listen, that's a long and complicated story, okay? I didn't know she was my sister since she was in disguise and I was drunk. Which explains why I've given up drinking, okay? Wait, you know I'm the father...since when?”

“Since her blood work came back. She's sixteen, after all. I wanted to make certain it was consensual and I figured with it being you that I'd hoped it was consensual.”

“Oh, it was,” Eren says, “well, sort of. He didn't know who I was but he was very aware of what he wanted and what we were doing.”

“Wife,” Levi begins.

“Yes, Levi?”

“Please, just let me speak.”

“Yes, sir,” she says with a drunken salute.

As he's speaking to Hanji, Eren begins to caress Levi's chest. He gently pushes her hand away. She moves to his abdominal muscles yet still he gently pushes her hand away. “Levi,” Eren whines.

“Eren, it's not proper for you to paw me in front of Erwin's company,” Levi says softly.

“If I had to guess I'd say someone's been neglecting his husbandly duties,” Hanji says with a wicked smile.

Eren leans in toward Hanji saying, “You'd guess wrong. Levi made me, you know,” and Eren holds up her hand, displaying three fingers before continuing saying, “just an hour prior to our arrival here.”

Hanji smiles saying, “Really? You came three times...”

Levi interrupts her saying, “Eren came three times, glasses. I am willing to wait my turn.”

“Holy shit,” Hanji shrieks and Eren laughs out loud along with her. “OMG! You lucky girl!”

“What are you two laughing about over here?” Moblit asks. Hanji leans up and whispers in her mate's ear.

Moblit looks at Levi and smiles broadly saying, “Don't let the word get out, Eren, or you'll have every woman here clamoring for your husband!”

 

Eren makes a motion in front of her lips like she's locking them up tight. Levi looks at her and says, “You have nothing to worry about. None of these women even interest me.”

“Very lucky girl,” Hanji adds as she and Moblit take their leave.

“You know, Levi, Erwin has a certain little guest bedroom...” and before she can even finish her thought, Levi grabs hold of her hand and heads into the house. They quietly enter the same bedroom that he and 'Jennifer' were in at Erwin's party several months ago. He locks the door behind them and presses her once more against the wooden door. This time though, he kisses her, hungrily, passionately then teasingly pulls her over toward the bed.

“I'm glad I finally found you again, Jennifer,” he says with a smile. She looks at his beautiful body, caressing his shoulders, and says, “I'm relieved we're not blood relatives, Levi.” She leans in to playfully bite his neck.

“Lay down, Eren. It will be much easier to kiss you.”

“Gladly, husband. I've been craving you for several hours now. Due to her growing girth, Levi lies down behind her, facing her back, and lifts her leg over his own. He caresses her skin, sliding her shirt up to fondle her engorged breast. He leans over her shoulder as she leans back toward him so they can kiss. When Levi enters her, she gasp. Big things really do come in small packages. 

Before too long, he has her moaning his name like a prayer. At this angle, he is also able to fondle her pelvic region and makes her orgasm a fourth time. Her body quivers around his, sucking him even more deeply inside. They switch positions a few times, finding the one that is most comfortable for her. Then after another twenty minutes or so Levi cums. It is forceful, exquisite, and takes all the fight out of him as he sighs in contentment. The crease in his brow relaxes as he cuddles comfortably beside her.

He kisses her shoulder saying, “I could easily fall asleep right here.”

Eren turns to face him and says, “Please do. I love watching you sleep.”

He smile at that as he closes his eyes. “Please, don't leave me, Eren.”

She isn't certain if he means now or ever. “I'm not going anywhere,” she answers back while holding him tightly in her arms.

“I love you so much,” he whispers softly as he drifts off.

“I love you too,” she adds while smiling back at his sleeping form.

* * *  
(Labor Day...Delivery to Follow)

Levi kisses her lips again. She loves the way he's so gentle with her and so pissy with most everyone else. He's holding one of her wrist up over her head and pins her against their mattress. His other hand is laced with her own. He leaves her lips to move along her jaw and then to her neck. He is nuzzling her again and it tickles. She knows he's about to enter her since this is his prelude as he begins to follow the curve of her engorged breast and begins to position himself between her legs. 

“Oh, shit,” she says which immediately gets his attention since she rarely swears.

Looking up at her, he says, “Eren, what's wrong?”

She's a little embarrassed but says, “I think my water just broke.”

It takes a second for his lust filled mind to switch to 'father mode' then his eyes grow open wide and he checks which embarrasses her further. 

“Have you been in labor this whole time?” Levi asks.

She nods then states, “I thought it was just false labor and what we were doing is such a nice distraction, I didn't have the heart to tell you to stop.”

They both burst out laughing at how silly they are. “Come on, wife. We have a baby to squeeze out of you.”

“Do we have to?” she says making light of their situation. “I really like having you all to myself.”

“We should have thought of that nine months ago,” he jest. “Come on, you need to take a shower. It will help you relax and make you smell better.”

“Alright. If you insists,” she says while struggling to get to her feet. He helps her since she doesn't have a waist to speak of and baby bones make bending nearly impossible.

Levi calls the hospital to tell them they're on their way and he asks them to page Dr. Zoe. He gets the suitcase that's been packed for over a week now and loads it into the car. When Eren is done showering, Levi is right there to help her out of the tube so she doesn't slip. Her balance is also totally thrown off by the extra thirty pounds she's carrying. 

They arrive a few minutes later and the staff seems more nervous than they are. It is a teaching hospital so Levi and Eren allow the staff some leniency. Once they've settle Eren into a room, they simply wait. Ice chips are the norm as they don't give laboring women water since they might vomit. To pass the time, Levi and Eren talk about lots of stuff. None of it important, it's just more of a distraction. After the third nurse checks to see how far Eren's dilated, she says, “Well, we're ready here. Now we're just waiting on your doctor to arrive.”

That pisses Levi off since he expected Hanji to be here hours ago. He calls her from his cell phone. It goes to voice mail. “Hanji, Eren and I have been waiting almost five hours for your arrival. Where the fuck are you, shitty-glasses? How 'dilated' does Eren need to be anyhow? I thought ten is the magic number. She's been ten for a half hour now. Hurry the fuck up!”

Suddenly, a team of four women enter the room. None of them is Hanji. Confusion paints its face on Levi's stern features as he asks, “Who are you?”

“This is Dr. Epps. She's the OB/GYN duty,” Nurse Phillips replies.

“Where is our OB/GYN Dr. Zoe?” he and Eren ask at nearly the same moment.

“She's at a Ragalla. I'll be delivering this baby,” Dr. Epps states firmly. Eren places her hand over Levi's knowing that he is about to object, yet she is too far along to challenge anyone's authority at this point.

“Fine,” Levi hisses. 

Once all the instruments are lined up, they remove the lower part of Eren's bed making room for the doctor to sit. “Come on, daddy,” one of the nurses chides in an attempt to get him to lift Eren's leg.

“What are we doing here, exactly? Folding my wife in half?”

“Basically,” is all the feedback he receives. 

Levi begins taking photos with his cell phone. “Stop doing that!” He hears but isn't certain who's speaking since he's busy. “You're not allowed to take photos. Put the camera phone down!” Dr. Epps shouts none to friendly.

“What? You're fucking kidding me, right? We've been waiting nine months for this!” Levi states venomously.

“Put it down now or leave,” she says.

Levi puts the phone on the side table and continues helping his wife. The phone vibrates so he picks it back up. Since it's Hanji, he answers it saying, “Where the fuck are you?”

“I'm about fifteen minutes away. They never paged me, Levi. I swear I told them to but they didn't. Who's there with you?”

“I told you to put the phone down!”

“Ah...Nurse Epps. I'd know her nasally voice anywhere,” Hanji states.

“Nurse Epps? She said she's a doctor,” Levi adds confused.

“I can't work like this!” the woman says as she storms out of the room.

“Where the fuck is she going,” Levi asks. The other three women just shrug. 

One finally says, “I'll find you a doctor,” and also leaves. 

Another says, “I'll help!” and she too, exits quickly.

“Oh, for Pete's sake,” the last woman states, “I'll be right back.”

“Hanji, they left. All four of them just left!”

“What?”

“Levi, our baby's crowing,” Eren says bringing him back to what's happening.

“Shit, I gotta go, Hanji. I obviously have a baby to deliver!”

“Levi, wait!” but he's already hung up. 

“Okay, Eren, look at me,” Levi says while putting on a set of surgical gloves. “It's going to be okay, sweetie. I'm not leaving you. We created this baby together now it's time to bring her into our world the same way.”

Just hearing Levi's calm, commanding voice readies Eren for what's next. He sits down where the doctor was then grabs his cell phone saying, “I'm recording this, Eren. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” she adds with a smile. He sets it to auto record and places it out of his way on an over turned metal bowl. 

“It's a good thing we watched all those videos together,” he adds. “Okay, the head is crowning but you're so damned small. Honey, I have to cut you. It might hurt a bit and I'm sorry but I'm certain it will heal better this way than letting you rip.”

“Okay,” she says, trying not to tense up. 

Levi finds a scalpel and puts his middle finger between the baby's head and the side of Eren's vagina near the perineum before making the cut to keep from nicking the baby's head. The incision is about a half inch in length and is perfect for the baby's head to now fit through. “Tell me when you're going to do it,” Eren states, “so I can inhale.”

“Eren, it's already done,” he adds with a smile. The surprise on her face is priceless. “Okay, now on your next contraction lean forward, grab the back of your thighs, and push.”

“Yes, Dr. Ackerman,” she says. He smiles up at her.

“It's coming,” she says. “Oh, shit...ow, ow, ow.”

“Okay, stop pushing,” he says. “The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Hold off until I tell you to push again. Just pant through the pain.”

“Easy for you to say. You don't have a child hanging out your vagina,” she quips.

“Alright Eren, we're ready when you are,” Levi adds.

Which is perfect 'cause Eren's feels a huge, painful contraction this time. “Fuck,” she hisses as the rest of the body is expelled. She has a burning but slightly numb sensation in her crotch. “Why's it still burning?”

Levi's busy wrapping their daughter in a few blankets and after he hands her to Eren he states, “Just hold her. I'll clean you up. That should help stop the stinging.” She's stinging because of the cut and the force of a baby passing out of her loins caused her to void, expelling some urine along with their child. Levi doesn't tell Eren that she just pissed on her daughter. That does seem a bit too rude considering what Eren just went through.

“She's so cute!” Eren states firmly. “And look, Levi, she's got your furrowed brow. She must be angry that I just peed on her, huh?”

“You knew?”

“I figured it out since you were nice enough not to say anything,” she adds with a smile.

“Okay, I'm here,” Hanji says quickly. “Where the hell is everyone?”

“They bailed. Soon as that shitty doctor left, they each made excuses and followed,” Levi informs her.

“No fucking way! Then who delivered...” Eren is motioning with her head toward Levi and judging from his messy outfit and bloody gloves, Hanji knows it's true. “Oh, all of them are so fired for this!” she states. “Leaving a pregnant woman when she's crowning. I am so getting all their licenses pulled, revoked, whatever!”

“Hanji,” Levi says softly, “would you like to see our daughter?”

That brings Hanji back to the present. She walks over, puts on surgical gloves and uses her stethoscope to check the newborn over. 

“I'll cut the umbilical and clean her up in a moment. Let's deal with Eren first. Levi, did you do the cut, too?”

“Of course. I wasn't going to let Eren rip if I didn't have to.”

“It's very nearly perfect. Damn, you missed your calling,” Hanji adds with a manic smile.

Once the umbilical cord is cut, the placenta detaches and is expelled. Hanji uses an iodine wash and a couple of sutures to sterilize and stitch up Eren's wound. Next she carries the newborn over to a heat lamp and cleanses her then diapers her and wraps her in a clean blanket. 

When she brings her back over to the new parents Hanji asks, “So have you decided on a name yet?”

“Well, Mike helped us to be a couple. But I don't really like the name Michelle so Eren found an Asian name that according to the internet means 'resolve'. Her name is Mikasa,” Levi states.

“It's unusual,” Hanji says in approval. “Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go fire and flunk a few of my former students. Excuse me.”

Once Dr. Zoe is gone, Eren says, “It's odd to see Hanji so serious. I'm used to her always being so upbeat and a little crazy.”

“Yes, but her position and the safety of her patients she takes very seriously that's why I'm surprised she's just firing them instead of bringing them up on legal charges,” Levi adds. 

Little Mikasa sneezes and Levi quickly grabs another blanket to wrap around her. “We do make beautiful babies, Levi,” Eren states proudly.

He kisses his wife then his daughter. Damn, he's the luckiest grumpy asshole in the entire world.

* * *

Hanji had told them to wait one month before having intercourse and even then to use condoms to decrease the risk of infection. Levi helps with little Mikasa. The kid looks more and more like her father every day. Levi watches as Eren breast feeds his daughter. He both enjoys the beauty of it and is extremely jealous now that he has to share what is rightfully his. Eren is a natural. He can sense the strong, mutual bond between the two most important women in his life. He's even noticed how often Armin frequents their home now that Eren and Mikasa are separate yet inseparable. It's hard to believe the little blonde boy is gay. He just seems like he'd make the perfect father figure.

The morning of March 11th dawns bright and brisk. Eren wakes early, nurses Mikasa and drops her off at the neighbor's to have a moment alone with her husband. She brushes her teeth and showers knowing how much Levi loves the clean smell of her. She dries off and dresses in a very shear neglige. Once she slips back under the covers, Eren begins to run her fingers over her sleeping husband's back. 

A groggy Levi says, “Eren, if you keep that up, I might not be able to control my actions.”

Eren just hums in agreement but doesn't stop. In fact, she begins to caress his bottom that's hidden beneath his silk boxers. 

“Eren, you know Hanji told us to wait a month.”

“Yes, I know,” Eren says as she leans in to kiss his neck. “Our month was up yesterday,” she whispers in his ear.

Levi's eyes shoot open. The next thing Eren knows, she is trapped beneath a very horny husband who asks, “Are you serious?”

She just smiles up at him and nods. 

“Oh, but Mikasa...”

“Is at Petra and Auruo's house for the next three hours,” Eren adds softly.

She watches as Levi's face lights up with a beautiful smile. He finally notices what she's wearing and that she's already showered. As he slides the sheet off her, he clearly sees that the neglige has cut outs where the breast are, exposing them to him. He feels that she's not wearing a bottom cover as he smoothly glides his hand up against her clit, fingering her gently.

“I need to check your dissolvable sutures,” he adds as he kisses his way down her body. Once he reaches her large breast, he lingers there sampling the nectar of her body. Her milk is sweet and rich and so tempting. He begins to suck in earnest switching between the two life giving creations.

He starts to feel guilty for stealing his daughter's substance. Eren says, “The more milk my body creates, the faster I lose my excess baby weight since breast milk is laced with fat.”

He looks up into her eyes saying, “You don't mind then?” 

“It's not sexual, Levi. There is an unique bounding created when a woman nurses. I feel closer to you and her both. Just be certain to keep switching between the two. That's all I ask.”

Levi hasn't had breakfast yet and this is a wonderful bonus. He drinks just enough to calm his rumbling stomach. Holy shit. Now he feels even more energized! He continues kissing his way to her most intimate location. The stitches have almost completely dissolved now and Eren's healed quite nicely. Levi's tongue eagerly seeks refuge inside Eren's vulva, tickling her clitoris, and bringing a warm blush to her cheeks. “That feels incredible!”

He feels her lean toward their nightstand. She's well prepared, handing him a box of condoms and a little tube of spermicidal gel. 

Levi brings Eren to orgasm before wrapping his cock and adding the lube. He doesn't bother with working up toward her gradually. He's too ridge to wait any longer. He climbs up over top of Eren and shoves himself deep withing her warmth. “Oh, fuck,” he hisses, “I've missed this.” Eren smiles and smooths Levi's hair back from his face. His eyes shift to hers as he shoves his ridged rod deep inside her again. “Damn! This feels so fucking good,” he says knowing that he's already on the edge. “Oh, Eren...I can't hold off.”

“Then don't,” is her simple reply.

He's glad she said that 'cause his balls are aching to shoot a load. He grips hold of her tightly as he rides out the waves, his body quivering from the force. “Fuck,” he hisses once more before rolling off of her, being certain to hold onto the condom. He strokes the last remnants into the condom before tying and tossing it into the trash. He rolls back over to face her saying, “I'm not done with you yet.” 

“I figured as much,” Eren adds suggestively. 

Seeing her breast exposed and within reach causes his cock to do a half salute. This time he doesn't nurse. He wants to keep this purely sexual. He looks into Eren's eyes and she knows she's in for a much longer ride. 

When he's fully erect, Levi slides the second condom on and slips back inside his wife. “Oh, shit,” he says feeling the heat of her core once more. “Damn, you're warm! My pecker's missed its rightful place between these sexy thighs of yours.”

Eren laughs. “Yes, I've missed having your rock hard cock, plunging into my heated depths,” she adds with a hungry look that sets his loins on fire! He begins pumping her, ramming her, skin slapping skin, their grunting and moaning unabashed. Fuck yeah, this is his piece and he owns it!

All the friction, the deep downward strokes, all the bodily fluids and lube, they all culminate into a wonderful, slippery and deeply satisfying fuck fest. Levi grabs hold of Eren's shoulders for leverage. He plows her passionately, not wanting to lose the momentum. He's not certain, but he believes the condom has slipped off. He's too into the action to care. Good thing they use spermicide! They don't need another Mikasa just yet. Levi's pace becomes erratic, frantic, forceful, as his grip tightens on Eren's body. Now he's lifting his entire weight off her and plunging himself full force as she wraps her legs around his waist and hangs on for dear life!

They peak together. Both riding out their mutual waves and soon he exhales, allowing the entire wait of his body to press against her. For a few minutes, they remain cuddled like that: her legs wrapped around his waist and his thighs beneath her buttocks lifting her up in the air for fuller access. 

Once he's able to move again, he pulls out and is condom free. “I don't want to hurt you, Eren, but I kind of lost something during the heat of the moment.” He reaches two fingers inside her and grasp the latex. He tosses it in the trash and says, “The spermicide was a good idea.” 

“Hanji insisted,” Eren quips. 

“Shit,” Levi says with a groan from beside her. Eren's eyes follow his gaze and they both laugh as they watch his cock becoming erect again. 

“Well, you can't really blame him,” Eren says, “he is sex starved.”

“But it's only been a month. Before we got together, I was celibate over five years!”

“Yes, but now you have a steady partner and we've been fucking like rabbits for months now,” Eren adds softly while caressing his hair. The intensity of his gaze sends a chill down her spine. 

“And that outfit isn't helping,” he says while plucking her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers.

His teasing doesn't stop there. He begins to bite, suck, and rubs every sensitive zone on her body. This is the playful fuck and it feels wonderful. When they finally finish up, Eren calls to check up on Mikasa. “Oh, she's a treasure,” Petra chimes. “I'll call you when we're ready to bring her back.”

“Thank you, Petra. I really appreciate this,” Eren adds before hanging up.

Levi takes the trash and adds the bag to the trash compacter in their kitchen. He brushes his teeth and gargles then returns to the warmth of his wife's arms. Her bottom is covered now plus she's wearing a regular t-shirt. “Honestly,” Levi says while looking at her, “you could wear a trash bag and still look hot!”

“Well, that would cut down on the price of clothing,” she adds with a smirk.

“Come here, wife. We need to cuddle,” Levi says in a deep tenor voice that sends a shiver down her spine. Eren graces him with a beautiful smile. They kiss and fall into a restful sleep.


End file.
